kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Iraqi War (Level)
Description *Objective: **Eliminate Al Kadhum hostiles *Characters: Al Kadhum, Sangheili Marines, Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee, Major Josh Konaree, Field Master Lex Norsan *Weather: Morning, Clear, Sunny *Vehicles Used: Pick-up trucks with mounted turret, Special Ops Stealth Planes, Banshee's *Achievements: **Salvage a Vehicle ***Kill an enemy on the mounted turret without shooting him. **Ghost Rider’s Here ***Clear the structure using stealth **Air Kill ***Roadkill an enemy with any aircraft vehicle *Skulls: **War Skull ***Found on the sand dumes Gameplay Info *Level: Iraqi War *Date/Time: March 13, 2947, 2:07:03 pm and counting *Place: Karbala, Iraq *Character: Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee *Division: 1st Battallion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene *None skips to gameplay Gameplay Description: ''small, desert, middle eastern type map. Its circular design is perfect for flanking the enemy. Heavy close-quarters combat with some medium range.'' Chapter 1: Close quarters is dangerous enough The Sangheili Marines are in pods aboard a covenant assault carrier. Trasmission control says, "All units, we have a war in iraq and it needs clearing out. Good luck." The pods are released and the drop target is 10,000 Meters away. Josh Konaree says, "Target is Iraq, lets hope we dont drop in Saudi Arabia!" Trasmission control says, "Copy that Alpha-7." Josh Konaree is then counting down the meters by the thousands (ex: 5000 meters, 4000 meters, 3000 meters). Once they land in Karbala, Iraq. They wait 30 seconds. Al Kadhum approach and iraqi lanuage can be heard along with a Al Kadhum saying, "AH! Nuclear Missiles have arrived!" Josh Konaree whispers, "Energy swords out! Slice them up, show no mercy!" Once the 30 seconds are up the pods open up and the Sangheili Marines come rushing out and lunging the Al Kadhum. Al Kadhum then get into turrets and start firing onto the Sangheili Marines, while other Al Kadhum are suppressing fire. The Sangheili Marines then take cover and returning fire, take damage by RPG's and turret fire. Field Master Lex Norsan will then say, "Zuka! Use the plasma predator missile! Take out the turrets and RPG's!" the player then must find a safe spot or the laptop to signal the predator missile will be destroyed by gun fire or rockets. Take a right and go into the house on the right. The player could go through the field and enter a house on the other side, but that's way too dangerous. When one can see the end of the house, troops will come in from the end. The player can either stun them with a flashbang or blow them up with the grenade launcher. When they're dead, go into the next house. Try to run though this house; the troops in the field will notice the user here and will attack. At the end, a troop will usually come in. Eliminate this threat. In the house get in a prone position to resist heavy fire and to protect the laptop. Once you have the predator missile eliminate the RPG's and the turrets firing on your team. Chapter 2: Ditch them now! Or Later! You choose! Once you exit the structure two trucks with a .50 machine gun will do a drive by and come to a stop and shoot on you and the team. You cant fire on them if you want the achievement. To the right of the opposite street are troops equipped with RPG-7s, so fire though the walls to take them out before they fire. They'll keep on respawning, so when there's a break, run across to the opposite street. After picking off some enemies, sea knight helicopters will come flying in looking for a place to extract you. The pilot says, "Hurry up! Take out the enemies!" On the rooftops there are enemies with RPG's that will fire onto the helicopters so you have to take them out quickly. Once eliminated the helicopters will land and extract the team to safety. Ending Scene The helicopters leave and the screen fades out. Trivia *None at the moment Category:Levels